cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa
Uncle Grandpa is an American animated television series created by Peter Browngardt set to air on Cartoon Network September 2013. The series tells about everybody in the world's uncle and grandpa named Uncle Grandpa. When he comes to visit, it is sure be a time no one will ever forget. Based on Browngardt's short film of the same name from The Cartoonstitute, Uncle Grandpa is also a spin-off of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (even though originally, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome was created instead of Uncle Grandpa, so technically it is a spin-off of the very same show that is claimed to be a spin-off of it). The show is rated TV-PG. It will be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. History The Uncle Grandpa pilot was created by former Chowder storyboard artist Peter Browngardt in 2008, but aired online in 2010 on Cartoon Network Video as part of The Cartoonstitute. Just like the Regular Show pilot, the Uncle Grandpa pilot was successful, but it didn't green lit into it's own show yet. In 2011, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome aired on Cartoon Network, and was bad-mouthed by people, because it looked disgusting. Browngardt decided it would be the right idea for Uncle Grandpa to have its own show as well. In 2012, Cartoon Network announced two new shows, "Uncle Grandpa" by Peter Browngardt, as well as Steven Universe by Rebecca Sugar. Uncle Grandpa aired on September 2nd, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Plot Uncle Grandpa stops by children's houses every day to see how they are doing. The children start off hating him or distrusting him, but after a great big adventure, they end up liking him. Characters *Uncle Grandpa (voiced by Peter Browngardt): The series main character, Uncle Grandpa has an L-shaped head, a pink nose, a red fanny pack that talks, a propeller hat, and overalls. He appears very stupid and has many floating heads and differently random bodies. He would make anything awesome for the kids. His catchphrase is "Good Morning". *'Belly Bag' (voiced by Eric Bauza): Uncle Grandpa's talking red fanny pack who holds all of his priceless valuables. He even has an elevator inside of him that can lead to many secret dimensions. *'Frankenstein' (voiced by Mark Hamill): A guy who occasionally tags along with Uncle Grandpa in his adventures. Frankenstein appears randomly in the series, but he rarely has anything to do with the plot. He never talks, though he occasionally grunts. *'Giant Realistic Flying Tiger': A photoshopped real photograph of a tiger that Uncle Grandpa rides on to get around. *'Mr. Gus': (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) A large green lizard who is Uncle Grandpa's sworn protector and body guard. He is obviously a parody of Godzilla. *'Pizza Steve': (voiced by Adam DeVine) A talking pizza with sunglasses who is friends with Uncle Grandpa. He believes he is the best thing in the world. *'Little Judy Jones' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Ham Sandwich's fat mother who appeared in the Uncle Grandpa pilot. *'Ham Sandwich' (voiced by Steven Blum): A fat nerdy teenager who originally hated Uncle Grandpa, but later liked him. He appeared in the Uncle Grandpa pilot. *'Remo's Dad' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A man wearing glasses, who is the father of his son Remo. He appeared in the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome episode "Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa" and also in the current Uncle Grandpa episode "Driver's Test" as the Driving Instructor. *'Remo' (voiced by Tom Kenny): A 13 year old kid who thinks he is cool and likes to break things. He originally hated Uncle Grandpa, but liked him. He appeared in the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome episode "Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa". Gallery File:Tiger.jpeg|Giant Realistic Flying Tiger File:Belly.jpeg|Belly Bag File:Gus.jpeg|Mr. Gus File:Pizza_Steve.jpeg|Pizza Steve File:Tom_kenny.jpeg|Tom Kenny, the voice of Reno's Dad and the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome version of Belly Bag. File:The_Crew.jpeg|The Crew, including the RV Uncle Grandpa Fishing With Uncle Grandpa Comic-Con Clip|Fishing with Uncle Grandpa: Comic-Con Clip See also *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' Category:2010s shows Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Pages with broken file links